In the electrophotographic imaging arts, the photoactive portions of most photoreceptors now are composed of organic materials. Nevertheless, the rigor and repetitive use thereof command resiliency of the components, such as, the photoreceptors.
High speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers often experience degradation of image quality over extended cycling and/or rapid cycling. The high speed imaging, duplicating and printing devices place stringent requirements on the imaging device components. For example, the functional layers of photoreceptors must be flexible, adhere well to adjacent layers and exhibit predictable electrical characteristics within narrow operating limits to provide acceptable toner images over many thousands of cycles.
Arylamines and arylamine derivatives are known but none comprise a fluoroacyl moiety with altered electronic properties.